creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NoTimeCreepy
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Thanks! Looking forward to it! J. Deschene (talk) 14:04, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Are new stories always given a Marked for Review or was something wrong with my story? I am asking so I can fix it if something is wrong ~~Enjoyableari~~ (talk) 12:42, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Sure Yeah, I don't mind you using "My Prison".L0CKED334 (talk) 15:00, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Hey! I just saw that you asked on my page to narrate my story Dark as Night! Go for it! I'd love to see what you've got. I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity. (talk) 23:32, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Take an Imatrex! No Time Creepy, Migraines happen. I am subject to them myself. Relax and take an imatrex or a maxalt. While I very much look forward to having you read this story, life doesn't always get things done on time. Maybe tomorrow, maybe Sunday, maybe you can ask SpiritVoices to take it and maybe it doesn't happen. I'm still proud of the story. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 19:00, February 8, 2019 (UTC) I Really Understand! NoTimeCreepy, I really do understand. Things don't always go according to plan, and I know migraines. Not only do I have them but they have run in our family for generations. I look forward to your narrating my works in the future. I do have an Easter story I am working on and then a Memorial Day story. I could see a tag team work with SpiritVoices on the Easter production, but I'm counting on you for that Memorial Day story! Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 04:37, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Narration Thank you very much for the narration, it's very much appreciated. Cheers! MrDupin (talk) 23:15, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Very awesome! I'll be looking forward to it! Both of you are doing an incredible job! I'm honored that my story is worth the time and effort you both are putting into it. I'm sincerely grateful. K. Banning Kellum (talk) 06:52, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Thank you Hello there, my friend. Thank you for your warm welcome. And yes, by the look of things, it certainly seems that all of that silly drama nonsense is long gone. The new era of staff vastly improved this place from what it had become years ago. In fact, I recently saw a comment on another talk page (I wish not to disclose identities because I feel it disrespects their privacy, I hope you understand. But, I also know that Fandom pretty much records everything that happens on these things, so maybe me doing that is a little pointless?) with one old-time user remarking to another about how chat closing down was actually a really good thing. Whether or not it was will always be up for debate, but it's pretty hard to deny the fact that the organization and new standards that were put in place definitely make this place seem more respectable. And wow, now there are official pasta narrators? Ha! That's pretty cool. I remember when that was just a "niche market" among Youtubers and maybe some users around here and I even considered it because lots of people told me I had a great voice. I saw your comment yesterday, but unfortunately I couldn't get to it sooner because I was a bit busy. It actually made me feel good since I didn't think anyone would take the time to read all of that stuff or they'd find it boring (truthfully, I'm still editing it. Yeah, I'm a perfectionist, lol). I just wanted to give whoever stumbled upon my profile something interesting or quirky to read. I don't think I'll be as active as I used to be, maybe at most I'll just comment on a thread or something but that's about it. Thank you for your sympathy towards my then-plights. Looking back, a lot of old friends were going through rough times and I partly want to get in contact with a few of them just to show that I still consider them good friends and am hoping everything went well for them in the end and maybe rekindle our friendships. From what I see, there'll still be some drama cropping up here and there. I mean, when you're dealing with people, that kind of thing is just inevitable. You can't stop problems, you can only be ready for them. But if everything and everyone seems a lot happier, then I guess something is being done right. :) Thank you for taking the time to comment on my talk page and if you ever wish just to talk about anything, well, I'm here. And I wish you luck on your narrations! ArmadillooftheAges (talk) 00:48, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Of Course, but Be Careful Hi! You can certainly do I'm a Killer, but be warned: you'll likely get some push-back on it from listeners. It tends to be a pretty controversial one. J. Deschene (talk) 13:04, February 20, 2019 (UTC) RE: Darkness Narration Hey, thanks for the reading, much appreciated! MrDupin (talk) 15:33, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Nice work with the videos.Gomez Capulet (talk) 09:57, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Possible Narrations? Hey No Time, I've come across a few stories on the site you might want to narrate. If anything, they're at least worth checking out. Slowly but surely you're developing your channel and it's been fun seeing you improve and build up your subscribers. I have no doubt all of your hard work will pay off in the long run. * My Roommate Is into Some Weird Fairy Shit * The Good People of a Good Town * String Theory * Frigophobia --Kolpik (talk) 00:12, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Admin - Spam on my Talk page. Love the pasta! It’s awesome! Love the pasta! It’s awesome! I love the pasta you made :It seems more like a misplaced comment than spam as they likely assumed one of your narrations was a story you had written or it could also be that the story they commented on was the one you marked for deletion so they likely saw the edit and assumed you were the author of "Rest Stop". EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:35, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Hey, you left a message about narrating Frigophobia. You have my full permission, just link the story if possible. Might be worth commenting a link on the story's page for anyone interested. Levi Salvos (talk) 04:37, March 2, 2019 (UTC) RE: RR Narration Go for it! Just put something at the end giving credit. Thanks! --D. Compton Ambrose (talk) 16:24, March 12, 2019 (UTC) PS: What do you mean by blank spaces? Just a bit confused lol. RE: Username Oh XD that was intended to be immersive, like an unlisted USER or IP address or something. IDK, if you have your own idea for a username that would be cool I guess. :P --D. Compton Ambrose (talk) 17:10, March 12, 2019 (UTC) I'd be more than happy to let you narrate my story. You have my full permission. Please let me know when the narration has been published. Just a Guy That Likes Creepypastas (talk) 11:53, April 1, 2019 (UTC)Just a Guy that Likes Creepypastas Hello! Creepy! I need to talk with you. Meet me in my e-mail chayakit.v@noblehome.com , please?? Message? "Hey I just saw your message on here. Sorry about that. What's going on." What message? Cornconic (talk) 22:34, May 24, 2019 (UTC)Cornconic A Template Tip Hey, remember how I told you a few months ago about the table method of embedding your narrations in rows of three? Well, recently I figured out that you can just use the Gallery tag for basically the same effect, which I find easier to work with in source. See my narrations page if you want to see how to do it. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 07:07, June 3, 2019 (UTC) A 4th of July Story For You To Narrate Hey NoTime, with Independence Day coming up, I was wondering if you would like to narrate my story Siren Fireworks. It's the only Independence Day themed story I know of on the wiki so far. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 00:04, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Movin' On UP I see you've past 200 subbies. Congrats, man. Lovin' the Satan's Memories series you're doin'. Keep 'em comin'. I'm rootin' for ya. --Kolpik (talk) 04:37, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Please Check This Story Out No Time Creepy, Read Deadline. I can really see you narrating this one! Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 07:59, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Re: Sounds good. Looking forward to it. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 00:03, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Hello there im inviting you on our FlaminTales Fandom to create your own stories videos and pictures. or you can visite the fandom and spread the word. Fandom link: https://flamintales.fandom.com/wiki/FlaminTales_Wiki Good tails doll (talk) 15:57, September 8, 2019 (UTC)